1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that has a first casing and a second casing having a display, and that is openable and closable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-094647 discloses an electronic device that includes a main unit, a display unit, and a hinge mechanism having a first shaft for connecting the display unit to the main unit so as to be openable and closable, and a second shaft for connecting the display unit to the main unit so as to rotate the display unit horizontally relative to the main unit. Hollow leg sections of the display unit each have an engagement component accommodated therein. The engagement component has a shaft-like shape that has a regular octagonal cross-section. The engagement component is supported by a housing of the display unit. The display unit includes a pair of operation levers. The operation levers are each used for moving the engagement component to an engagement position or a disengagement position, according to an operator's manual operation. At the engagement position, the engagement component is moved into a recess of a brake shaft, and engages with an inner surface of the recess. The brake shaft is supported, by a bracket fixed to a casing of the main unit, so as to be rotatable. When the display unit is rotated from a closed position to an open position, the rotation of the display unit is conveyed to the brake shaft through the engagement component, and a torque for the rotation is divided so as to be applied to both the hinge mechanism and the brake shaft.